


Concert

by amberrae



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pain, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberrae/pseuds/amberrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leeteuk loves Heechul, and Hangeng is in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karu).



> For Karu @ GSM

The stadium erupted with shrill screams as Heechul planted a kiss on Hangeng’s cheek, smiling and laughing as though he didn’t have a care in the world, and nobody was there besides them.

It was all just fanservice, Leeteuk reminded himself. The hugs, the hand-holding, and the kisses.It wasn’t real. The looks of love and the occasional gaze of lust were all made up - they were simply actors performing for their loyal fanbase.

However, the twinge of jealousy that ripped through Leeteuk’s heart was all too genuine. The pain and anxiety that flooded his veins was stronger than anything he’d ever felt. He just wanted to grab Heechul and take him backstage, where he could scold the younger male for being unfaithful.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t mentally do it.

How could you tear away the person you love from his best friend? Hangeng was there before Leeteuk was, and would be long after he left. He’d been there through thick and thin, comforting Heechul in his times of need. And what had Leeteuk done? He’d spent a few sensual nights with Heechul in bed, just to wake up in the morning to see Hangeng feeding the man he’d just given his body to.

He couldn’t take it anymore. It was eating him from the inside.

 

So when the news came that Hangeng was leaving Super Junior, Leeteuk was ecstatic. He knew he shouldn’t have been – Hangeng was a friend, a brother, one of the people he was closest to.

But he knew that once Hangeng left, Heechul would have no one to turn to for comfort, except for the man he had spent countless hours with, confessing his love through blasphemies and mewls of pleasure.

 

What Leeteuk didn’t expect, though, was for Heechul to isolate himself from everyone.

 

It had been 2 weeks since Hangeng left, and Heechul had only left his room to use the bathroom. He had grown fragile, with dark circles under his eyes, presumably from lack of sleep. He had eaten a minimal amount – his diet for the past fortnight consisted of rice cakes and a large amount of alcohol. He hadn’t talked to anyone, though loud sobs could be heard through his bedroom door and occasional screams involving names and swears protruded throughout the dorm.

Leeteuk knew something wasn’t right. Heechul was the toughest person he knew – he cried at nothing, and accepted no criticism. He needed to do something before things got worse.

The bedroom door was ripped open by Leeteuk, who marched in and embraced the younger brunette. Leeteuk felt Heechul’s body tense as he pulled him closer, comforting his friend. Heechul’s body relaxed as he gripped his elder’s shoulders, sobbing into Leeteuk’s shirt. Heechul knew then, that everything was going to be alright. That he wouldn’t need to worry – he would never be alone.


End file.
